History is Now
by CRMGrimmi
Summary: One shots about historical facts that happened Hetalia style! All genres (probably) and most countries mentioned! :) Please tell me what you want to read! -Mod Grimmi
1. Southeast Europe Floods

History is now

Chapter 1: Southeast Europe floods

**There will be A LOT of information. Not all of it is accurate and I am sorry for what is incorrect if anything is incorrect. Please enjoy **

Year: 2014

Bosnia groaned in despair as he saw the crowds of homeless people. For some reason, it had been raining an abnormal amount lately, and the rivers had overflown, flooding many villages. The crops had also been drowned, so there would be a lack of food in the small, more isolated villages, and there was no fresh water to drink either. It was especially in the north. He looked around and went to the members of police there.

"How is everything?" he asked, hoping there were no casualties. The head of the police shook his head.

"Seven people are reported missing. It's not many, but the crops are ruined, and at this rate, there'll be no food for some villages." The man answered. Bosnia rubbed his wet face. It was as he feared…

"Mr Vasilj!" a man shouted. It was one of the frontier officers, and he looked worned out. "There are four people who have come to see you." He said, showing said people. Bosnia's eyes widened.

"You…?" he gasped, looking at Serbia, Croatia, Slovakia and Romania, who were just as soaked as Bosnia. Serbia looked particularly worn out.

"We've been hit by the floods too…" Croatia wept. She looked distraught. "Over 15 000 people have be evacuated.

"I've had it less badly, but the crops of my people are ruined, and one of my men died." Slovakia nodded, and she did look a little too thin, meaning she wasn't lying. Romania grumbled.

"125 of my villages have been affected and 50 of my roads are unusable. One 50 year old man died too." He explained, shaking his hat to get rid of some of the water. Serbia sighed shakily.

"Too much has happened…my boss even claims it's the worst natural catastrophe that has ever happened…and I think he's right. You look like you've had a rough time too." He pointed to Bosnia. The latter nodded. The five countries looked in despair at each other.

"We can't just mope around here; we need to help as much as we can." Bosnia said seriously. Slovakia frowned.

"Oh really and how? If you hadn't noticed yet, the roads are blocked, and half of our countries are flooded completely!" she said angrily. Bosnia glared at her, but Romania intervened.

"This isn't the time for fighting! I agree with Bosnia! We have to feed our people and treat them before some sickness breaks out!" he shouted, making all four other countries nod.

"We need to request help from the others!" Croatia exclaimed. "Otherwise we're doomed to starvation!"

_Serbia:_

_People: + 30,000 evacuated. _

_Houses: 500 seriously damaged, 20 completely inhabitable, 300,000 without power._

_Roads: 3,500 destroyed_

_Facilities: 2,260 flooded_

_Other: Water undrinkable, crops destroyed, thousands of cows, sheep and chicken perished and their bodies have a risk of causing sicknesses. _

_Area affected: Mostly centre, eastern and western Serbia._

'_**The worst natural catastrophe that has ever hit Serbia.**__' Serbian Prime Minister Aleksandar Vučić._

_Bosnia:_

_People: unknown amount of evacuated, 24 confirmed deaths, 7 still missing_

_Other: It is speculated that the floodwaters might have disturbed land mines left over from the Bosnian War (1992–95) which could cause further danger if moved outside the marked areas, railways destroyed beyond repair unless granted help to supply materials, mechanisation and financial assistance._

_Area affected: Mostly centre and northern Bosnia._

_Croatia:_

_People: +15,000 evacuated_

_Are affected: Southern Croatia_

_Romania:_

_People: +8,000 isolated, 1 death_

_Houses: 125 villages flooded_

_Roads: 30 destroyed, ice covered important transport arteries in the capital paralyzing the traffic_

_Other: Hail and strong winds affected Bucharest, trees uprooted, 2,000 hectares of land flooded_

_Slovakia:_

_People: Elderly man drowned_

_Other: Floods and strong winds from the cyclone reached Slovakia_

_Other countries affected: Hungary, Austria, Czech Republic, Poland and Macedonia_

_Fatalities: At least 86; 57 in Serbia, 24 in Bosnia, 2 in Croatia, 2 in Romania and 1 in Slovakia_

_Damage Cost: More than 1 billion euros_

_Other: Even though Bosnia and Hercegovina are one country, only the area of Bosnia was affected._

_Duration of main events: 13 May 2014 – 18 May 2014_

A meeting was made in between all the countries. The floods had affected 10 countries, but the ones that really needed help were Serbia, Bosnia, Romania, Croatia and Slovakia. Hercegovina had been unaffected somehow, but supported his twin brother all the same. Montenegro spoke.

"Of course I'll help! Right Slovenia?" he asked Slovenia. The latter nodded, agreeing silently and looked at Albania and Bulgaria.

"I'll see what I can do." Bulgaria commented. Albania gave a quick nod.

"Sve and I will help. And Iceland will help too because he's my little brother." Norway commented.

"Wha-?! I was going to help anyway!" Iceland retorted, pouting angrily. Netherlands and Belgium whispered to each other, trying to make a decision. Belarus meanwhile, and Estonia, agreed to help.

"I want to help! I may not be able to do much, but I will try!" Azerbaijan exclaimed, grinning at the five countries in need. Russia seemed uninterested, and was actually scaring Ukraine.

"I wish I could help, but I am too busy trying to protect myself from Russia!" The poor girl wept. France and Prussia nudged Germany, who nodded.

"The awesome I and my brother will help!" Prussia declared enthusiastically. "And so will Francy pants!" he added quickly, and received Hungary's frying pan in the face. She smiled sweetly at Serbia and the others.

"I will help of course! Will you help, Mr Austria?" She asked sweetly. Said country looked thoughtful.

"I think I will, yes."

"OK! Big brother and I have agreed to help!" Belgium commented cutely, and Netherlands gave a quick, somewhat embarrassed nod. England was being narked at by his big sister, Ireland, and also by his brothers.

"ALRIGHT I GET IT! I help too since Ireland wants to help!" He grumbled, and Ireland winked at Bosnia and Hercegovina, since they're good friends. The two latter countries were hug ambushed by Italy and Romano (yes Romano does hug).

"Waaaaaah! That's terrible what's happened to you!" Italy cried loudly.

"We will obviously help you bastards!" Romano cried too. The twins tried to calm down the two Italian brothers, while Israel and Iran informed Serbia he would help.

"I believe that Serbia and Bosnia were the most affected countries." Croatia commented. "So I will help them." Slovakia agreed to help Serbia. Romania looked a little annoyed that he wasn't helped.

"I…I guess I could offer you guys some donations…" Switzerland muttered in an embarrassed way, and everybody was shocked that the Number 1 most neutral country was helping. Luxemburg followed his example and also decided to help.

"Even if I am rather far away, I will also follow Switzerland-san's idea and give Bosnia-san and Serbia-san some donations." Japan said quietly.

"Argh! Japan, get your own ideas!" Switzerland huffed angrily, and was calmed down by Liechtenstein. Malaysia and Macedonia also decided to help, but when Kosovo offered to help, Bosnia and Serbia refused.

"Why!? Don't you want help?" Kosovo asked, very vexed about his offer not being accepted. "Is it because you guys don't see me as an official country-?!" he was cut off by America.

"DUDES! LIKE I'M THE HERO! OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU GUYS!" He exclaimed in a very hero pose, which made Canada face palm (not like anyone noticed him).

"Calm down! Even though it does annoy me that I have floods and not many people seem to care, I will help Bosnia and Serbia, since it is true that they were affected greatly." Romania huffed. Slovenia smiled.

"We're all friends, da? So I will help my fellow countries." She said sweetly. Russia's attention to the situation was perked up when Poland said he would help.

"I, like, totally am going to totally help you! I've been totally affected, but you guys like need help." He said happily. Russia thought for a moment, giving Ukraine the time to move away from him. He then gave Serbia a sickly sweet smile.

"Since you were one of my subordinates and the leader of Yugoslavia, I respect you even just a little bit, so I will help you." He said cheerfully, and even though Serbia felt the pressure of the taller man's painfully dark aura, he smiled back gratefully. However, all ex-Yugoslavia members where sobbing in quiet misery about the horrid past.

"I think I will also help my ex-subordinates. You guys were part of my empire once upon a time of course!" Turkey reminded everyone, and Serbia joined the group of weepers.

"Cheer up you lot. I will supply medical things as well as wheat flour." Turkmenistan told them, and immediately Bosnia was beaming.

"We will really need that!" he said kindly.

"I think Switzerland's and Japan's idea of donations are a good one! I will definitely give you a large donation!" UAE grinned. Czech Republic had a stern look on his face, but silently agreed to help.

"I can't do much on my own, but if the EU countries were to help together, I'm such we could answer to Serbia's and Bosnia's and Hercegovina's request." Lithuania proposed softly. Many of the EU countries, especially Latvia, Bulgaria, Germany, Slovenia, Austria, the Czech Republic, France, Croatia, Luxembourg, the UK, Slovakia, Belgium and Estonia, said they would add to a group help. The United Nations also said they would do a group help for Serbia.

Bosnia and Serbia were on the verge of tears. "Thank you all so much!" they said in true gratitude.

_**Albania**__: Sent 5 search and rescue units to Bosnia._

_**Austria**__: Sent a civil defence rescue team with high capacity pumps to Serbia._

_**Azerbaijan**__: Sent 40 tonnes of humanitarian aid to Bosnia I Hercegovina and Serbia. Also stated they will donate €400,000 to Serbia's flood relief fund._

_**Belarus**__: Sent a first contingent to Serbia. Among other material it contained two helicopters with four teams of rescuers. The second contingent included four generators of 100 kilowatts, 20 other generators, 30 pumps for water, 20,000 cans of food, 5,000 blankets, and 20 tents for 20 people each, and much more._

_**Belgium**__: sent the B-Fast team, with a convoy of 10 trucks carrying a water treatment installation and pumps to provide drinkable water to the population in Orašje, Bosnia and Herzegovina._

_**Bulgaria**__: sent two fire engines with 10 motor pumps and more vehicles with 16 high-capacity water pumps and two boats to Serbia._

_**Croatia**__: Provided two military transport helicopters to Bosnia I Herzegovina,_ _6 teams of the Croatian Mountain Rescue Service with 15 rescuers, and 25 members of the civil protection units and fire brigades with 10 vehicles and 3 boats. Also sent 65 tons of drinking water to affected areas in Serbia, along with firefighting and civil defence intervention units with 15 members, 5 vehicles and 2 boats, and 9 intervention policemen (including divers) operating in the area of Obrenovac. The Croatian Red Cross stated to have donated 4,815,681.17 kuna (€632,186.57 ) for the victims in Croatia,543,789.71 kuna (€71,386.90) for the victims in Bosnia-Herzegovina and 435,480.82 kuna (€57,168.47) for the victims in Serbia._

_**Czech Republic**__: Sent a rescue team with water pumps, a boat and seven vehicles for different purposes to Serbia._

_**Estonia**__: Estonia sent a rescue team and €87,000 to Bosnia and Herzegovina. Estonia also participated in a relief effort in Serbia, together with other EU countries._

_**France**__: French humanitarian organization NVO sent help to Serbia. Stated to have sent half of their total yearly emergency funds to Serbia. Major French emergency forces team of 40 members arrived in Serbia._

_**Germany (and Prussia)**__: Sent 15 rescuers with three pumps, five trucks and an aggregate to Serbia._

_**Hungary**__: Hungary sent five boats and a rescue helicopter to Serbia._

_**Iceland**__: Donating 3 million ISK (€19,500) to Bosnia and Serbia._

_**Israel**__:_ _Provided medicines, blankets, raincoats, rubber boats and food in Serbia._

_**Ireland**__: Ireland provided aid worth 50,000 Euros through the NGO World Vision. Ireland released relief supplies worth 220,000 Euros that were distributed via the World Food Programme. This included tents, blankets and water purification tablets._

_**Iran**__: The Red Crescent Society of the Islamic Republic of Iran will be sending humanitarian aid to Serbia._

_**Italy**__:_ _Four rescue boats and €200,000 of humanitarian aid for the people in Serbia will be sent from Italy._

_**Japan**__:_ _Sent Bosnia and Herzegovina ¥10,000,000 worth of resources, and Serbia resources for use worth $100,000._

_**Luxemburg**__: Sent a rescue team of 24 members to northern Bosnia._

_**Kosovo**__: Kosovo Security Force Minister Agim Çeku offered to help by sending rescue teams to Bosnia and Serbia, but this offer has not been accepted._

_**Macedonia**__: The Malaysian Relief Agency (MRA) had channelled aid totalling MYR 43,780 (€10,000) in the form of food packs and health kits to Bosnia and Herzegovina, the MRA also has launched a public fund since 24 May to assist the flood victims in response to the appeal by the Bosnian government. Besides that, a Malaysian newspaper, The Sun public fund had raised a total of MYR 737,000 (€169,000) from the Malaysian public including a personal donation from the founder of the Berjaya Group and the owner of Cardiff City F.C., Vincent Tan with MYR 500,000 (€114,000)._

_**Montenegro**__: 41 soldiers of the Montenegrin army with 7 military SUVs, 6 trucks divers, alpinists from Special counter-terrorist police unit and additional equipment were sent to Bosnia. Over 70 professional rescuers and firefighters were also sent to Serbia. More than 200 volunteers went to Serbia to provide help. Unknown number of boats and pumps was also sent along with the military, police and rescue units. Several municipalities, as well as some companies, have donated money. In several cities there were organised donations of foods, rations and clothes. The Directorate for Emergency Situations of the Ministry for Interior Affairs sent four trucks with blankets, raincoats and sleeping bags to Serbia and two to Bosnia. Numerous private companies sent supplies in food and water. The Montenegrin Red Cross opened two bank accounts for help to flooded areas, and, together with all Montenegrin mobile operators, organised a special number where people can donate money by sending an SMS. About €550,000 was raised with SMS and the bank accounts. Montenegrin Red Cross also gathered 264 tons of water, 15 tons of juice, 12.5 tons of food and 4.5 tons of hygiene products in relief efforts for Serbia and Bosnia. Football Association of Montenegro donated €40,000. Montenegrin Prime Minister Milo Đukanović sent condolences to his Serbian colleague Aleksandar Vučić about deaths that occurred. _

_**Netherlands**__:_ _Will donate €500,000 to Bosnia and Serbia._

_**Poland**__:_ _Sent a rescue team of 37 firefighters to Bosnia, with special pumps and 15 fire trucks. The Polish soldiers from EUFOR are providing assistance._

_**Norway**__: Supported with around €3.000.000 most vulnerable victims. Norway then donated $627.000 to the Serbian Government to be used for water purification and water tanks. The Norwegian Red Cross raising funds for Serbia and Bosnia-Herzegovina, collecting around €190.000. Norwegian Embassy in Belgrade decided to create a relief fund with €500.000 for support. _

_**Romania**__: Also heavily confronted with floods, Romania will send help to neighbouring Serbia. Will send a large water removal generator and perishable items such as food, water, blankets, clothes and more._

_**Russia**__:_ _Sent four Ilyushin Il-76 aircraft carrying 76 rescue workers including 20 divers and 70 tons of humanitarian aid to Serbia. Specialists from the Russian-Serb humanitarian centre in Serbia were also participating in work dealing with flood consequences by providing mobile power stations and motor pumps. Russian aid has saved thousands of lives with one operation seeing almost 400 people rescued including at least 79 children._

_**Slovakia**__: Sent 6 tons of humanitarian aid to Serbia (78 000 €) and also humanitarian aid for Bosnia (50 000 €). Also the fans of two biggest Slovak football teams sent a financial aid about 40 000 €._

_**Slovenia**__: Decided to send a special unit of civil protection, along with four vehicles, 20 experts and two special pumps, 26 civil protection members departed with four motor boats and six rescue vehicles, a Slovenian military Eurocopter AS532 Cougar helicopter was dispatched, Slovenian Government sent a special pump to Serbia. Sent 32 tons of humanitarian aid to Bosnia and Herzegovina, two units with motor boats, a 12-member unit of civil protection, a Slovenian military Bell 412 helicopter with its crew and a police AB 212 helicopter with two crews, Slovenian food company Žito have contributed an additional 11 tons of food aid to Bosnia and Herzegovina. Slovenian military convoy, containing 30 soldiers and 13 military trucks, departed towards the affected areas with another batch of humanitarian aid. The convoy was joined by six civilian trucks .A civil initiative led by former professional basketball player Radoslav Nesterović has gathered and sent more than 400 tons of aid during the first ten days. With the help of donations the Slovenian Red Cross sent a total of 100,000 euros to Bosnia and Herzegovina and Serbia; 50,000 to the Red Cross Society of Bosnia and Herzegovina and 50,000 to the Red Cross of Serbia. The Slovenian Caritas have sent an additional 10,000 euros. The Slovenian Red Cross have also sent 650 tons of humanitarian aid during May. On 1 June the Slovenian Government sent a company of 120 soldiers to the affected areas in Bosnia and Herzegovina, equipped with a variety of combat and off-road vehicles, equipment for water and soil sampling, chemical and veterinary laboratories, a unit of medical care and the department for the destruction of unexploded ordnance._

_**Sweden**__:_ _Sweden donated pumping equipment, bought from the distributor Meris. The equipment was sold at non-profit levels to the Swedish government, which provided the €20,000 funding of the donation. Meris also donated three pumps on their own initiative_

_**Switzerland**__:_ _Migros, Switzerland's largest retail company, donated 500,000 CHF through the Swiss Red Cross._

_**Turkey**__: Stands ready to provide any assistance to Bosnia &amp; Herzegovina and Serbia. Turkish Disaster and Emergency Management Presidency (AFAD) have sent a 41-person rescue team with a C-130 cargo aircraft for search-and-rescue operations as well as much-needed supplies and equipment such as 125,000 sandbags, blankets and generators to the region._

_**Turkmenistan**__: Providing humanitarian assistance in the form of medicines, medical supplies, as well as wheat flour._

_**UAE**__:_ _Will send $10 million in aid._

_**UK**__:_ _Sent 33 Flood Rescue personnel with 4 motor boats to Bosnia to provide assistance on the ground. The UK sent three experts as part of the EU's civil protection assessment and coordination team to Serbia, including an expert from the UK Fire and Rescue from FLAG with recent expertise in assisting in the Somerset floods, including volunteers from Khalsa Aid, are also helping out._

_**USA**__:_ _American helicopters helped rescue people in both Bosnia and Serbia. The US Department of Defence announced that it would be sending 26 tons of humanitarian aid to Bosnia and Herzegovina, consisting of water purification units, water cans and kitchen equipment; sand bags and shovels; sleeping bags, blankets, sleeping mats and cots; generators and fuel; and wet weather gear and clothing. The US embassies in Bosnia and Serbia have also established processes that will provide additional funds and resources such as food, cots, blankets, water and fuel cans, portable kitchen sets, space heaters, generators and water pumps._

_**United Nations**__: Donated to Serbia equipment for mobile toilets and generators worth $583,000 which was completely funded by Norwegian government._

_**European Union**__:_ _Bulgaria, Germany, Slovenia, Austria, the Czech Republic, France, Croatia, Lithuania, Latvia, Luxembourg, the UK, Slovakia, Belgium and Estonia responded to the request filed by Serbia and Bosnia &amp; Herzegovina through the Emergency Response Coordination Centre._

_**Other**__: Many individual celebrities and charities, such as Mary's Meals (who donated money, CT scans and food through Vienna), helped Bosnia and Serbia._

Bosnia smiled softly to his brother, Hercegovina, who smiled back. "I'm glad Serbia and Croatia also received some help." He said. Bosnia nodded, but looked a little worried.

"Though I'm worried if it happens again, we won't get help…We will need to be ready next time!" He said, sounding very serious. Serbia, who was talking to Israel and Iran, heard Bosnia and grinned.

"I agree with you, Bosnia." He winked. Said country scowled.

"Just because we were in the same situations does NOT mean we're on good terms, Serbia!" Bosnia growled. Croatia face palmed.

"Nothing has changed…" she mumbled.

**SO YEAH. All unofficial characters are based off other people's OCs! Please tell me what you want me to write! Next chapter: 2014, Crimean crisis! Please tell me what you want to read!**


	2. The Bleeding Kansas

History is Now

Chapter 2: The Bleeding Kansas

**Hello everybody! I was actually going to write a different chapter about Ukraine, but I just got so confused and couldn't make heads or tails that I gave up. Thankfully, **_**YagerBaby **_**wondered what America's opinion was on 'The Bleeding Kansas'. So that's this chapter's subject.**

**Please be aware that this could contain graphic violence, and that some readers may find the content offensive. There probably will be some inaccurate information or some OOC characters, and I apologise for that. **

America felt stressed, angry, scared and shocked. How could this get so out of hand? He hadn't been extremely enthusiastic when in 1854 the Kansas-Nebraska Act overturned the Missouri Compromise's use of latitude as the boundary between the slave territory and free territory. He hadn't liked that idea, knowing something horrible would happen, but at the time, he hadn't felt the need to suggest a different plan or idea.

After the Missouri Compromise's use of latitude for the boundary between the territories had been abolished, the Kansas-Nebraska act used the principle of popular sovereignty, which meant that the residents of the area would determine whether it became a free or slave state.

It hadn't taken long for proslavery settlers and free-states settlers to flood into Kansas, trying to influence the decision to their advantage.

America sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. Now, in 1861, he doesn't feel as horrible as he did back in 1855, when people fought for control of the area. He had literally felt that the already south and north divided USA population had become even more prominent than before, and not only was it giving him a headache, but he felt his own soul pulled apart into two halves. One being proslavery and the other antislavery. North and South or not, any civil war gave America an unbearable heartburn, making him feel like a red hot flaming chunk of coal had wedged itself into his heart and was spreading the agonising burn throughout his body. Back in 1855, he could barely get through a day without wincing. At night he got images and nightmares of the past day. It was unbearable.

It had gotten considerably worse in late 1855, when over a thousand Missourians crossed the border and menaced Lawrence, a free-state stronghold. When that town was looted in early 1856, America winced as he felt the pang of sharp pain being added to the heartburn. He hadn't been able to get any work done that day. It only got worse when a few days later, John Brown caused the murder of five proslavery settlers near Pottawatomie Creek. America had seen those victims' dead bodies personally as well as their murders in his sleep that night.

Four months of partisan violence and depredation ensued.

America, being a young country compared to the rest of the world, is affected a lot more strongly in acts of violence. Civil wars for any country is agony, but experience that in your youth, and you feel yourself being sliced in half, slowly, painfully slowly and you can feel every death as if it was done to you personally. That's what America went through during these four months.

Small armies ranged over eastern Kansas, clashing at Black Jack, Franklin, Fort Saunders, Hickory Point, Slough Creek, and Osawatomie, where John Brown and forty others were routed in late August.

John W. Geary, appointed territorial governor in September, managed to cool the "border war" with the aid of federal troops. That had made America's nights a little more peaceful, and the burning was decreased.

But Kansas had hardly ceased bleeding and America's headache had hardly stopped–as became apparent in 1858 with the Marais des Cygnes massacre of five free-state men and pronounced disorder in several counties. America spent the next day in his room, holding his head as his people's voices echoed through his head; it was painful and scary and it _never ended_.

Kansas in 1858 once and for all rejected the proslavery Lecompton constitution and America had felt some weight lift off his body. His body felt less in pain but still in pain.

Now, in 1861, violence still continued on a smaller scale.

During the Civil War, due to its great internal divisions over the issue of slavery, Kansas suffered the highest rate of fatal casualties of any Union state.

"Bleeding Kansas…huh…" America pressed a hand over his heart, almost clawing at the fabric. He took a deep breath. The pain he felt from Kansas had long subsided, but was still there. But he couldn't worry on only Kansas. There were hundreds of other people suffering throughout his country. Kansas was one of the many counties, but one of the most painful. "Annoyingly accurate."

America felt stressed, angry, scared and shocked. His body still felt the aftershocks of the events of Kansas, but they mingled with the other current problems, both large scale and small scale. The pain was still there, and it never stopped. The fear for his people and of their memories, of their hate, weighed heavily in his gut. But it never stopped.

'_Bleeding Kansas' (term by Horace Greeley, editor of the _New York Tribune._)_


	3. The Chernobyl Disaster

History is Now

Chapter 3: Chernobyl Disaster

**Thank you 'Amy' for the idea to write this! It was very interesting to look the information up!**

When a country wounds another country, the blood washes off.

But the blood of your loved ones scars you.

29th April 1986

Ukraine sobbed uncontrollably.

It was her brother's fault. She knew that. It was her brother's and his people's fault for the flawed reactor design, which was coupled with serious mistakes made by the plant operators. It wasn't her own fault but she couldn't help but feel guilty for it happening.

A catastrophic nuclear accident…The Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant in the town of Pripyat.

That had been three day ago, on the 26th of April.

Thirty one workers at the power plant died in the explosion and were burnt to death in the fire, which had released large quantities of radioactive particles in the atmosphere which was why Ukraine had been feeling ill.

She had a hint of green in her skin. She looked worse than before.

The worst nuclear power plant accident in history in terms of cost and causalities.

Level 7 event, she was sure of that, even if it was still being investigated, she knew that without even needing the statistics.

But that wasn't the worst part. Containing the contamination and averting a greater catastrophe was the aftermath of the actual disaster. She could already tell that hundreds of thousands of workers were going to be involved in this and she couldn't even imagine how many millions rubles, her currency, it was going to cost. She couldn't handle this right now.

Her sobs turned to deep coughs, her whole frame against the wall of her living room. Deep, wet, painful coughs wrecked her now fragile frame. The radioactive participle in the atmosphere were affecting her country, her people. The air wasn't good for them. It would cause cancers and other incurable diseases to innocent people. She could feel it happen already, feel the disease spread through her body, through her lungs and heart. It was weakening her.

She needed help. She needed help now.

But not from anybody in the Soviet Union. They were all in bad shape themselves.

No…She needed help from outside.

America…She needed help from America. And…and from Canada. That's it, she remembered him. Canada. America and Canada, two powerful and influential countries. She needed to contact them and she needed their help.

Picking herself up, she pushed herself to the phone. She needed to contact America or Canada. She used the wall for support as she was in no condition to walk on her own legs without help.

No…It would be too obvious to call America or Canada. Too far away a call, too noticeable. She needed to contact…France or England…Somebody…Somebody she could trust.

She needed to tell those countries outside of the Soviet Union what had happened, that they were alright themselves, that the disaster didn't affect them too.

If she could just…

"Sestra." She froze, her heart stopped beating momentarily. Not now, she couldn't. Please, no. "Sestra, I know what you are going to do." Of course he knew he always knew everything that was going through his underling's minds. "I won't let you do it." She knew that all too well.

"Little brother, please. I can't do this anymore. At this rate I'm going to die. Please, little brother." She whispered quietly, tears welling up in her eyes as not only the sickness but the fear of her brother spread through her body. "Please."

"No. I can't and I won't let you." She turned to look at him. Russia had a dark look on his face, his metal pipe in hand. "You know I can't. Sestra, I won't let you contact anybody." Russia stepped up to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. Anger spread through Ukraine for a moment. She moved away from him weakly. Without a second thought she stepped on his foot. Russia winced and lost her concentration on her for a second. Ukraine wasted no time.

She pushed him, making him fall back. Grabbing the closest object near her which was a small stool chair, she hurried to the phone, ignoring the pain and the headache from her fever. Russia picked himself up quickly though and rushed to Ukraine who had reached the phone. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, glaring at her. A warning.

Ukraine didn't care though. She was on the verge of the end anyway, so what did it matter anymore what she did or what her little brother did. Using the stool she had used as support, she used what strength she had to hit Russia in the head with it. He hadn't been expecting his gentle and cry baby big sister to be so violent so when it hit him on the head, he let out a cry of pain and held his head with both his hands. Ukraine kicked his knees and he collapsed. The older woman wasted no time in getting the phone and attempting to call England.

However Russia wasn't going to let the already poor state of his government get any worse by Ukraine getting help from outside the Soviet Union.

"Sestra, don't make me do this." He hissed through clenched teeth as his vision turned from blurred to normal. He was bleeding but the shock of the hit was what had gotten to him; the hit itself wasn't even that hard due to Ukraine being so weak. Ukraine ignored his plea and kept a wary eye on him as England picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mr Engla-?"

Smash.

Thud.

"Hello? Hello?! Who is this?" England's voice was heard across the phone. Russia picked up the dropped phone which was hanging from its cord.

"Hello England. Sorry wrong number." The sweet voice made England shut his mouth immediately and Russia put the phone back down, ending the call. His eyes were empty as he stared down.

Down on the floor in a small puddle of blood concentrated around silvery hair was Ukraine. She had a large bash on her left temple where the blow had hit her. Blood coloured hair and the ground. Russia's piper was bloody as well.

The little brother stared down mercilessly at the big sister, guards coming from outside the house. They took the unconscious woman away, back to the little brother's house so he could keep an eye on her actions.

That wasn't the last time. Ukraine kept on trying to get help from outside Russia's land and every time Russia silenced her.

And every time her blood was spilt, a new permanent mark was made on Russia's pipe.

The Chernobyl disaster: The worst nuclear power plant accident in history in terms of cost and causalities due to flawed reactor design by the Soviet Union coupled with serious mistakes made by the plant operators.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next chapter: 2015 Paris bombing.**


End file.
